1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for controlling a driving voltage of a switching power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Switching power supplies use 5 volts or 12 volts for driving field effect transistors (FETs). In detail, 5 volts is for driving the FETs in a switching power supply with single phase, and 12 volts is for driving the FETs in a switching power supply with multi-phases. However, when the switching power supply with multi-phases is working with light load, the FETs are driven by 12 volts, which consumes energy.